


Profumo (Il suo)

by Rota



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Kojiro sente il suo profumo, mescolato a quello sottile del vino: per questo sorride, prima di riuscire a focalizzare la sua smorfia e lo sguardo torvo oltre gli occhiali.-A cosa diamine stai pensando?Qualsiasi mossa lui faccia, Kaoru parte all’attacco, quasi dovesse difendersi – quasi dovesse a tutti i costi negare l’effetto che gli fa la vicinanza tra i loro corpi.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Profumo (Il suo)

  
  
  
  
  
Kojiro sente il suo profumo, mescolato a quello sottile del vino: per questo sorride, prima di riuscire a focalizzare la sua smorfia e lo sguardo torvo oltre gli occhiali.  
-A cosa diamine stai pensando?  
Qualsiasi mossa lui faccia, Kaoru parte all’attacco, quasi dovesse difendersi – quasi dovesse a tutti i costi negare l’effetto che gli fa la vicinanza tra i loro corpi.  
Kojiro è abbastanza alticcio da non cadere subito nella provocazione e invece beve un altro sorso. Kaoru sbuffa contrariato, perché ancora più irritante di Kojiro è Kojiro che non gli risponde; quindi, mangia l’ultimo stuzzichino nel piatto e svuota il proprio calice, fissando poi un punto imprecisato del bancone davanti a sé.  
-Torno a casa.  
Ma non si muove né richiama Carla. Immobile, lascia che l’alcool gli salga velocemente al cervello. Kojiro lo vede, attende solo un momento opportuno.  
-Ogni tanto dovresti pagare il conto, sai?  
-Mi hai invitato tu, te ne prendi la responsabilità.  
-Io non ti ho invitato affatto… cosa ci guadagno a invitare un uomo, per di più scorbutico e brutto quanto te?  
Kaoru rivolge gli occhi a lui – rossi gli zigomi e lucide le labbra. I suoi capelli cadono sulla spalla in quella elegante coda molle, ma alcuni ciuffi sono scappati dal laccio e gli accarezzano il profilo tagliente, rendendo ancora più belle le sue forme.  
Kojiro sa che l’altro comprende tutti i significati del suo sguardo, come comprende che lui capisca i significati del proprio.  
Alla fine, Kaoru si alza sbuffando, producendo un rumore secco sul pavimento con i propri geta di legno. Fa per passargli accanto dire qualcosa di ancora più scorbutico, giustificato da quel secondo attacco deliberato, quando Kojiro lo afferra per il polso e lo ferma.  
La reazione è immediata: Kaoru ringhia e ritira il proprio braccio, sfuggendo alla sua presa. Kojiro si alza di scatto, lo supera in altezza di diversi centimetri – e si guardano di nuovo, respirando piano.  
Abbandona il calice di vino sopra il bancone, per poi avvicinarsi con più lentezza. In quell’angolo, è davvero difficile che i passanti esterni riescano a vedere qualcosa: protetto dai muri e dai paravento dei vari tavoli privati, può quasi creare un’intimità discreta.  
Quindi, Kojiro non teme nulla nel sorridergli e nel riprendergli la mano, con molta più gentilezza. Contatto di pelle nuda e sensibile, una scarica nei nervi tesi.  
Quando Kaoru si libera ancora da lui, diventa un gioco in cui si rincorrono e si sfidano, come tanti altri – ma quando l’uomo con i capelli lunghi si ritrova contro il muro, la sua espressione si fa prima sorpresa e poi aggressiva.  
-Scimmia senza cervello-!  
Kojiro appoggia le mani ai lati della sua testa, sul muro. Lo copre con il suo corpo e la sua ombra; eppure, riesce benissimo a vedere ancora i suoi occhi seri, liquidi per l’alcool e quel desiderio ormai palese.  
-Hai intenzione di continuare per molto?  
Kaoru digrigna i denti, partendo all’attacco un’ultima volta.  
-Dovrei farti io questa domanda! Idiota!  
-Se fai tanto il difficile non mi lasci molta scelta!  
-Se non sai approcciarti alle persone in modo normale, non è una mia colpa!  
-Oh, sta zitto!  
Lo bacia con occhi aperti, perché gli piace guardarlo mentre cede.  
È una piccola farsa, una sorta di prova degli adulti con mille pensieri e mille sentimenti incoerenti: invece di una sola scelta, ne fanno in contemporanea mille, spinti da emozioni sfaccettate. C’è la passione e l’irritazione, l’attrazione e la repulsione, forse la paura e il timore, il piacere fuso in labbra bagnate dall’alcool.  
Kaoru lo stringe di slancio e lo morde all’angolo della bocca. Kojiro non lo lascia fare liberamente, perché quando lo avvolge con le proprie braccia si sporge anche verso di lui, e la sua persona lo sovrasta completamente; il controllo fisico è nelle sue mani e questo lo sanno entrambi.  
L’uomo con i capelli lunghi si aggrappa alle sue spalle e tira la sua maglia quasi fino allo strappo, cercando di imprimere le proprie impronte nella sua pelle – come se temesse di non essere nella sua anima né di appartenergli in altro modo, povero illuso.  
Kojiro impiega poco a rispondergli e, sotto il suo tocco, il kimono elegante di Kaoru si allarga, si apre un poco, lascia più spazio di manovra alla sua bocca che quindi infierisce sulla pelle del collo e su quella porzione di clavicola denudata.  
Kaoru ringhia, cerca di fermarlo perché sa che ogni bacio di troppo sarà poi un succhiotto che non sparirà per giorni. Gli tira i capelli e lo sbilancia all’indietro, va con lui ancora stretto nel suo abbraccio.  
Kojiro lo solleva da terra e ruota su se stesso, in modo da farlo sedere a forza su uno di quei sgabelli alti su cui erano seduti poco prima. In quel modo, è molto più semplice aprirgli le gambe e mettersi in mezzo, nonostante le proteste fatte di sbuffi.  
Si baciano ancora, con più fame.  
Il corpo di Kaoru non è il solo a tremare d’aspettativa, perché a ogni carezza i muscoli di Kojiro si irrigidiscono, sotto una pelle sempre più calda e tesa. L’uomo sa perfettamente dove toccare e quando toccare, per avere tutte le reazioni migliori.  
Quando le spalle, quando le braccia, quando i fianchi, quando le natiche sode. Quando persino il cavallo dei pantaloni, in modo da renderlo meno capace di pensare e ancora più frenetico e più lascivo nei suoi baci.  
Kaoru allarga le proprie gambe a tal punto che il suo kimono si alza fino a lasciargli scoperta ogni cosa, oltre le ginocchia sottili. E Kojiro subito ne approfitta per stringerlo a sé e farsi avvolgere dalle sue cosce, puntando i piedi di lui contro la propria schiena.  
Ancora pochi istanti.  
L’uomo con i capelli verdi grugnisce, ringhia in uno strano modo nel momento in cui la mano dell’altro slaccia i suoi pantaloni e vi si infila sotto, per afferrare con decisione il suo sesso e cominciare a muoversi senza pietà. Kaoru ride di fronte al suo sguardo disperato, nel tentativo di nascondere la propria impazienza così sfrenata. Peccato per il suo viso rosso, così rivelatore, e la sua eccitazione ben più che dura contro lo stomaco di lui.  
Kojiro si sporge oltre il bancone di legno, cercando qualcosa a tentoni. La sua mano torna con una bottiglia di olio, la cui vista provoca una smorfia nell’altro.  
-Spero tu stia scherzando.  
-Preferisci lo sputo, per caso?  
No, non preferisce lo sputo, e il suo silenzio è una risposta sufficiente. Kojiro si fa perdonare con un altro bacio molto profondo, capace di togliergli il fiato e fargli pensare ad altro per qualche istante – abbastanza perché lui riesca a spostare il suo intimo e preparare la sua entrata con due dita esperte, capaci, che ben conoscono cosa e dove stanno toccando.  
Per la prima volta, Kaoru geme: è sufficiente perché Kojiro continui senza più fermarsi.  
Kaoru geme anche quando lo penetra, e si aggrappa a lui come un sostegno fisico e mentale; l’uomo con i capelli verdi lo solleva e gli stringe la vita, perché rimanga attaccato al suo corpo mentre spinge con forza.  
Lo spigolo di legno preme contro la sua schiena ma, per una volta, la bocca di Kaoru è più impegnata con ansimi e parole dolci senza senso, calde e sensuali nel significato.  
Kojiro respira a fondo. Il profumo, il profumo di Kaoru, gli annebbia la ragione, ed è bellissimo.  



End file.
